Bonnie Bennett
|''Season One}} '''Bonnie Bennett' is the best friend of Elena Gilbert and also a witch. Her ancestor is Emily Bennett, whose own ancestors originated from Salem, Massachusetts, but fled the town during the infamous Salem Witch Trials during the 1600's. This character is a member of the Bennett Family. 'Personality' Bonnie Bennett is an 18-year-old witch born in the town of Mystic Falls, Virginia. Personality-wise, Bonnie is bubbly, popular, charming, witty, kind-hearted and caring yet a shy, slightly insecure girl next door that is shown as being very mature and wise for her young age. Bonnie is shown to be highly opinionated, moral and quite frank and blunt for the most part. She defends her opinion fiercely and is unable to keep quiet about what she thinks is right. This often makes her look like a judgemental and prejudiced person, since in more than one occasion she has demonstrated her antipathy toward people that she doesn't know. Bonnie is stoically loyal and fiercely protective of people, especially of her family and friends. She is extremely selfless and is willing to do anything to keep the people she loves safe, even if it means risking her own life to do. Because of her desire to protect the people she loves and also to protect the town of Mystic Falls, Bonnie sometimes has a habit of over-exerting herself with her witch powers, therefore, causing her to become unconscious, faint and have recurring nosebleeds. Bonnie was trained by her grandmother, Sheila, how to properly practice magic and witchcraft. However, Bonnie hadn’t begun to take the subject seriously, until after the death of her Grams. 'Season One' Bonnie Bennett is the best friend to Elena Gilbert and Caroline Forbes. At first glance, Bonnie seems to be excited about her witch heritage, although, she has come to develop a strong fear when it comes to using her abilities. This has led Bonnie to be more careful when dealing with the supernatural aspects of Mystic Falls, and has sensitized her to take magic more seriously. After the divorce of her parents, Bonnie grew a close bond with her Grandmother, Sheila Bennett, who was also a witch. After countless battles between Damon and Stefan, Sheila was finally convinced to open the tomb, and put an end to the chaos. Even with the help of her granddaughter, Sheila found it difficult to break the tomb spell, but succeeded in the end. Later that night, Bonnie finds her grandmother dead from exhaustion after lifting the seal of the tomb. Lost in despair, Bonnie decided to leave town for a while, to gain peace of mind. She took her ancestor, Emily’s grimoire with her, to train herself magic, during her absence from Mystic Falls. Bonnie returned later in the season, with a newly distant relationship with Elena and Stefan. In belief that Damon and Stefan were the blames of Sheila’s death, Bonnie had grown a bitter hatred towards all vampires in general. Despite the feud Bonnie had with the undead, her friendship with Elena continued to stay afloat, as she put in more and more effort to make amends with her. Later that day, Bonnie is asked by Elena to remove a spell, place on a Gilbert device, that would be used to harm the vampires, during the Founder’s Day Parade. Bonnie agreed to help, although it is later revealed that Bonnie falsely removed the hex, and allowed the device to be given to Johnathan Gilbert. After the device was set off, the vampires were rounded up and taken away to be destroyed forever. However, with the unbarring of losing her friendship to Elena, Bonnie protected Damon and Stefan from perishing in the flames. 'Season Two' Bonnie arrives at the hospital worried about Caroline and her condition, after a car crash that she, Tyler, and Matt got into. Still with resentment toward Damon, she convinces him to giving Caroline some of his blood to heal her. The next day she visited Caroline at the hospital to find her alive, happy and healthy. Bonnie later visits the Lockwood house to pay her respect for Richard Lockwood. During her presence, she come into a violent confrontation with Katherine, Elena’s vampire ancestor. Despite Bonnie’s growth in her powers since season one, By Katherine being so old and powerful, she is immune to Bonnie’s powers and decides to attack her. She is later rescued by Stefan, who tells Katherine to let her go. After the murder of Caroline, by Katherine, Bonnie is later horrified to discover that Caroline has transitioned into a vampire. However, she manages to blame Damon and sets him on fire. Determined to vanquish Damon once and for all, Bonnie is stopped by Elena reminding her not to let the vampires get the best of her. Bonnie is eventually convinced by Stefan to create a Lapis Lazuli for Caroline to help her adjust to being a vampire. During a Masquerade Ball, Bonnie comes in contact with another witch named Lucy, it is later revealed that Bonnie and Lucy are distant cousins. Throughout the party, Bonnie and Jeremy begin to show feelings for one another. As Bonnie and Jeremy begin spending more and more time with each other, they are soon interrupted by new kid, Luka Martin, who is revealed as a Warlock. Excited to met another witch her age, Bonnie and Luka spend a lot time with one another, each educating the other about their powers. Later during the season, Luka and his father Jonas, are discovered as followers of an original vampire named Elijah, in hopes of Elijah returning their kidnapped daughter/sister, that has been captured by Klaus. Untrusting of the Martin Warlocks, Bonnie performs a hypnosis spell on Luka in order to get vital information about their relationship with Elijah. Luka reveals that Elijah plans to kill Klaus by making him vulnerable after sacrificing Elena. Later, Bonnie and Jeremy also share their first kiss. Bonnie and Jeremy begin to rekindle their affections for each other, by practicing magic together. Although Jeremy has no magical powers of his own, he continues to support Bonnie and finds her abilities as being very fascinating. Unfortunately, they are interrupted by a furious Jonas Martin, who binds Bonnie’s powers as punishment for bewitching Luka. Before his death, Jonas returns Bonnie’s powers and also advises her how she can vanquish Klaus. 'Powers and Abilities' Bonnie comes from an ancient lineage of powerful witches and inherited the same gifts as them. Because of her witch ancestry, Bonnie possesses the following powers and abilities: *'Spell Casting: '''Witches have the ability to perform supernatural spells that affect the natural world. *'Clairvoyance:' The psychic ability to gain information about a person, object, location or physical event with tools outside of the five, physical senses. *'Pyrokinesis: The ability to produce and manipulate fire with the mind. *'Hydrokinesis: ''The ability to manipulate water with the mind. *'Telekinesis: '''The ability to move objects with the mind. *'Electrokinesis':''' The ability to manipulate electricity with the mind. *'Photokinesis: The ability to manipulate light with the mind. *'Aerokinesis: '''The ability to control air with the mind'.' *'Immunity To Compulsion: Witches are unable to be compelled by vampires. *'Channeling: '''Witches are able to channel other forms of power by focusing on natural and celestial events. *'Pain Infliction: Witches can inflict pain to supernatural beings that have a quick healing ability. This is done by causing small brain aneurysms that heal as fast as the appear. 'Tools' #'Grimoire: '''Witches document their spells and enchantments in special books called a Grimoire. #'Talismans:'' Witches use material items to act as a talismans. They are said to be one of the most powerful tools used by a witch. #'Stones & Herbs: 'Witches use stones and herbs to aid them as they have a magical entity. For example- Vervain is a herb that protects humans from vampires, while Wolfsbane protects them from werewolves. The Lapis Lazuli stones (when enchanted), can protect a vampire from sunlight and Amber Crystals protect witches from evil spirits. #'Candles: Witches can draw energy from the flames of the candle, in order to enhance their spells. Gallery Season 1 Bonniefire.jpg CheerleaderBonnie.jpg Bonnie2.jpg Bonnie.jpg Bonnie bennett.jpg DamonThanksBonnie.jpg Vampirediaries110 0222.jpg bonnie benett.jpg bonnie in the woods.jpg Normal mmf011.jpg ehbljk.png Picspam-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-11902872-800-600.jpg Picspam-10-most-underrated-Bonnie-scenes-season-1-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-13757203-800-335.jpg Picspam-10-most-underrated-Bonnie-scenes-season-1-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-13757186-800-446.jpg Bonnie-Founder-s-Days-Photos-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-12014411-500-352.jpg Bonnie-Damon-Founder-s-Day-photo-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-11768407-500-347.jpg Bonnie-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-18856473-500-331.jpg Bonnie-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-9131263-1327-2000.jpg Bonnie-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-9022563-1328-2000.jpg Bonnie-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-9022532-2000-1333.jpg Bonnie-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-8924558-800-554.jpg Bonnie-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-8924527-800-533.jpg Bonnie-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-8924522-800-562.jpg Bonnie-Bennett-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-11415928-780-585.jpg Bonnie-Bennett-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-10656144-500-500.jpg 1x12-Unpleasantville-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-9781462-500-333.jpg 1x12-Unpleasantville-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-9781459-500-332.jpg 3-bonnie-caroline.jpg 28723 395535573186 335435933186 3940762 1111148 n.jpg Season 2 Katbonchoke.jpg Kathrenefightbonnie.jpg Katherinemetbonnie.jpg Takedownvampire.jpg Bonnie 1 the return 1.png Vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-5.jpg BonnieBNW1.jpg BonnieBNW2.jpg Stefan and Bonnie 1 Bad Moon Rising 1.png Tvdplanb1.jpg Tvdplanb2.jpg|Bonnie helping Caroline pull Stefan out of a vervain filled well. Mas018.jpg Mas021.jpg Mas022.jpg Mas023.jpg Mas026.jpg Mas027.jpg Mas029.jpg Katerina12.jpg Katerina11.jpg Katerina10.jpg Katerina8.jpg Katerina7.jpg Katerina6.jpg Katerina1.jpg Katerina.jpg Bonnie1.jpg Luka bonnie.jpg Jonas2.jpg Vlcsnap-2010-11-19-08h33m20s184.png Vlcsnap-2010-11-19-08h34m01s100.png Bonnie-photo 500x370.jpg Shhhh.gif Bonnie blood.jpg vlcsnap-00044.jpg vlcsnap-00045.jpg vlcsnap-00036.jpg Part 3 Bonnie finds what creature u r.JPG Tumblr l7lwwhLWjZ1qbh01io1 400.png The-Vampire-Diaries-2x11-By-The-Light-Of-The-Moon-Bonnie-Bennett-Cap-02.jpg The-Sacrifice-2x10-Bonnie-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-17418595-1280-720.jpg Plan-B-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-18015220-500-562.jpg Little-Witch-in-Action-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-17693620-500-500.jpg Bonnie-s2-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-17040980-500-429.jpg Bonnie-Elena-this-can-t-be-us-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-16337606-500-500.gif Bonnie-Caroline-Plan-B-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-16823299-470-466.gif Bonnie xxxx.jpg BB-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-16389611-400-345.jpg normal_796.jpg cute-jeremy-and-bonnie-19205699-430-240.gif HG 5.gif 'Trivia' *In season 1 she didn't appeared in Lost Girls, A Few Good Men, There Goes the Neighborhood, Let The Right One In, Under Control, Blood Brothers. *Until now, in season 2, she was only credited, but did not appear on the episodes Memory Lane, Kill or Be Killed , The Descent and Klaus. *She is 6th from all 11 credited main characters with the most appearances. *Her grandmother taught her how to be a witch. *She was the first witch to be seen in the series. *In the books, Bonnie said to be a descendant of the Druids and also believed to be a psychic. In the series said that she and her family are descendants of the witches of Salem. *In the books, Bonnie controlled by Honoria Fell (premonitions that she does help to know the danger of the power of Damon and Katherine). *In the books, Bonnie has a cousin who teaches her about magical abilities. In the series Bonnie has a grandmother who help with her powers. *She drives a Toyota Prius which was blue in "Pilot" and White in "Friday Night Bites". *Bonnie has interacted with all the main characters so far. Category:Supernatural Category:Protagonists Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Witches Category:Bennett Family Category:Mystic Falls High School Students Category:Main Characters Category:Female